User blog:WillTheArthurandBusterFan5050/Season 10 is Missing/ A Certain Character in a Season 10 Episode
Hi I don't watch Cyberchase that often and know very little about the show, though it's a cool show, but it's my first day on this particular wikia and I was looking for the episode "Parks and Recreations", which I just learned is a Season 10 episode, and I tried to find it on this Wikia but Season 10, so is Season 9, is missing. I was watching Cyberchase live on TV and it hit me that I had Parks and Recreations on my DVR. So I decided to watch that to look for a particular character on that episode and to find out the name of that episode, which I now know, I also recorded it on my DVR to watch at my convenience and feel-like. Let me just get to the point, I noticed that one of the characters in the episode looks a lot like Tommy Pickles, the Rugrats All Grown Up version. Let me describe the character: he has purple hair just like Tommy Pickles and his hair looks kind of like Tommy's hair style (but in later Seasons), although unlike Tommy, who is almost albino-skinned, the Cyberchase character is yellow (He could almost be a Simpsons character or Simpsons version of Tommy Pickles, and why not? Arthur, another PBS Kids show, and Fairly Odd Parents, a fellow Nickelodeon cartoon to Rugrats All Grown up, both of which actress Tara Strong voices characters in (Timmy in FOP and Dil in RAGU, also Tommy's baby brother) have their versions of Rugrats, (FOP Channel Chasers and an episode of Arthur; FOP CC also has its version of the Simpsons!) Anyway, getting back to the said character, besides his yellow skin, his purple hair, and Tommy Pickles almost look-alike face, at least to my eyes, he wears a mostly turquoise or light blue short-sleeved shirt with two gold-yellow stripes, and a gold-yellow seam at the top of his shirt, a pair of red shorts, and purple and white sneakers. Also, unlike Tommy who has fine black eyebrows, this character has broad purple eyebrows. It's possible his name is either Deeno or Zed. He's seen playing Soccer (a.k.a. Football outside the U.S.) in the beginning and end of the episode. Toward the beginning his quotes are "You'll see" after the red headed male main character asks question, "What's going on?" (Told you I know little about the show, I know his name I just cannot remember it right now. Okay now I know, his name is Matt. I'm watching the episode as I explain. I might not remember his name for long.) "Call us if you find a place" he says as he and his friends are leaving the rocky vacant lot. Okay now I know the boy's name is Deeno so that nullifies what I said earlier. Like I said I'm watching as I write, I'm pretty much researching this episode, and apparently Deeno. Deeno also appears in the hearing and his quote there is "Well, when I play outside, I meet other kids and make new friends, and it makes me feel happy." And he, Deeno, is seen at the end of the episode and his final quote, along with other kids playing with him, is "GOAL!" On a side note, is Dustin Cheezer a pun of Justin Bieber? So in conclusion, now that I know his name, Deeno looks like Tommy Pickles, the RAGU version. That's just something I noticed, did anyone else notice it too? I will also include a picture I put together using a picture of Tommy Pickles and a picture of Deeno so you can see the similarities they do or may have and to see what I'm talking about. See, don't they look almost alike? Doesn't one remind you of the other whether you're more of a Rugrats All Grown Up watcher or more of a Cyberchase watcher (watching one of the shows more than the other.) Like I said, it was just something I noticed. But as many of you are aware, Season 10, including the episode is missing. And again, I rarely watch Cyberchase (it's not my favorite cartoon, not that I don't like it) so I know little about it. I just wanted to comment on Deeno, the Tommy Pickles of Cyberchase, just like Buenos Aires, Argentina being "The Paris of South America." And I wanted to comment on the episide about Deeno but the episode isn't currently listed in this wikia and there's nowhere to leave comments (probably to avoid or cut down on vandelism, spammers, and trolls. I know because I've been on other wikias that don't take comments, you have to either talk on someone's message wall or create a blog like I'm doing to be heard. That is all. Thanks for reading my admittedly odd blog. Please comment if you want. Category:Blog posts